1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-thrown toy parachute which is thrown upward by hand and slowly falls by virtue of the parachute.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a hand-thrown toy parachute comprising a canopy, a weight and a plurality of rigging lines. The toy parachute is intended to be thrown upward by hand with the canopy folded and to fall slowly by virtue of the opened canopy under the gravity of the weight suspended from the canopy with the rigging lines.
However, a hand-thrown toy parachute did not prevail in the past since it could not be thrown satisfactorily high due to air resistance of the folded canopy, and/or that the canopy opened at various timings and often did not open before the toy parachute fell to the ground. Further, in the conventional hand-thrown toy parachute, the rigging lines were apt to get entangled. Further, the conventional hand-thrown toy parachute has drawbacks that the structure is complicated and/or it is hard to handle in safety. In order to overcome such drawbacks in the conventional hand-thrown toy parachute, there has been proposed a toy parachute in which the weight is formed in a box-like body separable into two parts, the folded canopy is placed in the opened weight, and then the weight is temporarily held closed by lines or springs and thrown upward. Further, there have been proposed hand-thrown toy parachutes, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63(1988)-32593 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 354440.
However, any one of those proposed hand-thrown toy parachutes cannot satisfactorily overcome the drawbacks described above.